girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit Hart
Kermit Hart is a character in Girl Meets World. He is the ex-husband of Katy Hart and the father of Maya Hart. He appears in Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project. Information Kermit left when his daughter, Maya, was five years old. Maya always believed that Katy, her mother, drove Kermit away, until Shawn explained the whole thing to her after having a talk with Katy. Katy reveals his name to be Kermit. Maya reveals his name to Riley Matthews and Riley questions the name Kermit, to which Maya shoots back: Topanga? Later, Cory gives his class an assignment to forgive someone they are upset with. Maya selects Kermit at the request of Riley and Lucas, and invites him to visit her. Katy, still furious at her ex-husband, throws food at him, causing Topanga to question who he was. Maya walks up to Kermit and reveals he is her father. Riley attempts to help Maya forgive Kermit, although she herself is somewhat upset with him for leaving her best friend, claiming that if he were a monster, she'd find it easier to be angry with him. Maya is unable to do so, and walks out of the room. However, Cory encourages Maya to ask her father why he left her. Kermit, who Maya thought had left, came back and revealed that the reason he left his daughter was because he wasn't ready for her. Maya sadly tells Kermit that his job was to stay for her. However, Maya claims that she is no longer angry, but cannot forget what Kermit did or forgive him yet. Maya runs back inside, crying, leaving Kermit outside. Kermit presumably left New York afterwards. It is unknown if he ever made amends with Katy and Maya or introduced his new family to them. Physical Appearance Kermit is roguish, good-looking and looks similar to his daughter. Relationships Maya Hart '''(daughter) '''Maya is his estranged daughter, who used the Forgiveness Project to reach out to him, but is not ready to forgive him yet--if ever--for leaving the family. Unnamed children Kermit acknowledges to Maya that the members of his new family are fine. Romances Unnamed wife Kermit states that his new family are well, and are not completely aware of his past self. Katy Hart Katy is his ex-wife. Kermit encounters her for the first time in nine years in Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets Father (first mentioned) *Girl Meets the Truth (mentioned) *Girl Meets Home for the Holidays (mentioned) *Girl Meets Master Plan (mentioned) Season 2 *Girl Meets Hurricane (mentioned) First name revealed as "Kermit." *Girl Meets Forgiveness (first and only appearance) *Girl Meets the Bay Window (mentioned) Season 3 *Girl Meets High School (Part 1) (mentioned) Quotes Trivia *It is mentioned that he had started a new family. *He abandoned Katy and Maya; this is contrary to what Katy told Maya for years- that Katy was to blame for Kermit's leaving; Shawn then revealed the truth to Maya in Girl Meets Master Plan. *Shawn laughed when he first heard his name was "Kermit", possibly thinking of Kermit the Frog from The Muppets. *According to David Thomas Jenkins, he was not told Kermit's surname. *Although Maya often relates to Shawn due to their parental life, Shawn's was vastly different from Maya's. Shawn grew up with both Chet and Virna, and the pair left when Shawn was 13/14, while Kermit left when Maya was still a young child. Virna, who wasn't even Shawn's biological mother, left because she couldn't tolerate Chet anymore, although she wrote letters to Shawn for everyday he was gone. Chet, who loved Shawn, wanted to bring Virna back and therefore did what he thought was best - leave Shawn to the Matthews & Jonathan Turner. Kermit, on the other hand, had simply abandoned Maya and Katy, and then went on to start another family of his own. *He first physically appeared in Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Adults Category:Father Category:Harts Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 2 Category:Male characters Category:One Time Characters